


Late Nights

by totallyfeelingtheaster



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Haytham needs to relax more, It is 3 in the morning and I am a bag of feelings, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, pure fluff, smut free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyfeelingtheaster/pseuds/totallyfeelingtheaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have come to the conclusion that Haytham Kenway needs to relax more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Haytham is pure fluff when he's tired.

Your ears perked up, hearing footsteps trudging up the stairs of the Green Dragon Tavern and you tensed a bit, preparing yourself for whatever might come through the door to he room that you were sharing with Haytham for the time being while he ran a few errands in Boston. You were sitting at a desk in the corner of the room where you had been reading a book before you had heard the noise, eyes planted towards the door, when to your relief, it was indeed Haytham that walked through. His eyes swept the room quickly, looking for you, satisfied when his eyes settled upon your hopeful face. It had been a day and a half since you had seen him last.

“Well, judging by the look on your face, one could assume that you’ve missed me!” A broad smile stretched across his face as you stood up from your chair to meet him, bringing him in for a hug and freezing when he made a sound of pain. In turn, you let go of him to put your hands on his shoulders, looking him over for obvious injury. He had gotten back a bit later than he said he would have. “Are you hurt? Don’t even think of lying, either,” you chastized, lifting an arm to point a finger at him. He seemed to shrink a bit, ashamed to have let loose any indication of weakness.

“I ran into a bit of trouble with some Regulars by the docks. Nothing too serious, just a few bruises and scrapes. Nothing that won’t mend itself in a few days.” He sighed a bit as you leaned in for a kiss, nothing too passionate; you were both seemingly far too tired for anything more drastic. You pulled away from him slowly, taking in his face and noticing a bruise under his right eye. Frowning, you placed a gentle kiss to it, feeling rather than seeing a smile come to his lips. You helped him out of his wet coat-you had failed to realize that it was raining?-, pulling it off albeit rather slowly, making sure to mind his sore muscles. Finally you had it off of him, hanging it carefully over your chair, soon joining it with his hat, waistcoat and shirt. Normally you would be drooling at the sight of Haytham barechested, but you had other things in mind, ushering him slowly towards the bed and sitting him down on it, moving to sit behind him.

“What are you up to?” he asked, turning his head a bit towards you, making you pause a bit to take him in; his hair in disarray, barely constrained by red ribbon, his eyebrow cocked at his confusion and amusement, his lips spread wide in a smile, and his eyes: soft and loving, only for you. You crossed your legs behind him, raising your hands to knead at his sore back. He sighed in contentment, finally letting himself relax. No doubt he had been on edge throughout his mission. Mission…

“So what were you doing by the docks?” You continued to work at his back, pressing with your thumbs on the tense spots, gently working them away as he practically melted under your touch, beginning to undo the laces of his boots, finally loosening them enough to let them both plop beside the bed, crossing his legs just as yours were.

“A young man, a new recruit to our ranks, was foolishly entrusted with a decent sum of money. He was to transport it to a few of my men stationed in the frontier.” He paused for a moment as you hit a particularly sore spot, tensing and then relaxing once again as you eased the pain away. He continued, accent thick and voice deep with fatigue.You could feel it reverberate through his back as he spoke. “As you probably have guessed, the funds did not arrive at their destination and I was forced to seek them out myself, for all of my men are away on other missions at the moment. I had learned through a few different sources that the culprit had holed himself up in a warehouse by the docks, waiting for a ship to come and whisk him away to Europe with his newfound riches, which I soon discovered had not only come from the Templars, but the Assassins as well. How he managed to elude both of our groups, if you will, astounds me to this very second.” He paused again. “Forgive me, I am rambling.” You watched as he shook his head in an effort to clear his befuddled mind before continuing. “Long story short, my attempt to pickpocket the entry key to the warehouse landed my arse smack in the middle of a group of angry, unusually observant Regulars, and I was not prepared for it. I managed, but I am not used to fighting groups. I was very outnumbered.”

You closed your eyes, thankful to have Haytham here with you again. God knows anything could have happened to him, and any lesser skilled man would surely have been slaugtered by a group of highly trained, highly armed men with a taste for violence. You shuddered to think what you would do if one day Haytham did not return to you.

He must have sensed your change in mood, for he turned to face you, bringing a calloused hand up to rest on the side of your face, thumb stroking your cheek. “What troubles you?”

Your eyes opened to see him looking intently at you, just as you had done earlier. “You spend your days in combat, constantly in danger, and I am not nearly as skilled as you. It frustrates me that I am nearly helpless to try to keep you safe.”

His face softened, his unoccupied hand coming up to brush a piece of stray hair out of your face. “Love, it should be me worried about protecting you. We need to continue to build your skills, you are a sitting duck for my enemies while I am away…” You raised a finger to his lips, effectively halting his speech.

“Do you realize how much I love you, Haytham?” You bought him in for a hug, albeit much gentler than last time. He pulled his arms around you and the two of you sat in silence, content with each other’s company.

“And I, you.”


End file.
